1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program, and particularly relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program that enable display of a sub-image such as a 3D subtitle with increased effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
While contents such as motion pictures mainly use 2D images, 3D images have been attracting attention in recent years.
As a reproduction device that reproduces a 3D content, there has been a device that combines and displays a main image of a 3D motion picture or the like with a 3D subtitle image. Note that, herein, a subtitle image refers to an image having a rectangular region including an entire subtitle to be displayed in one screen.
Such a reproduction device combines a main image for left eye with a subtitle image for left eye so as to be displayed on a screen for left eye, and combines a main image for right eye with a subtitle image for right eye so as to be displayed on a screen for right eye.
Specifically, when left-eye subtitle data, including image data of the subtitle image for left eye and a display position (Lx, Ly) of an upper left corner of the subtitle image on an x-y coordinate system on a screen, and right-eye subtitle data, including image data of the subtitle image for right eye and a display position (Rx, Ry) of an upper left corner of the subtitle image on an x-y coordinate system on a screen, are inputted, the reproduction device generates a left-eye subtitle plane which is image data of a screen in which the subtitle image for left eye is arranged in the display position (Lx, Ly) based on the left-eye subtitle data and generates a right-eye subtitle plane which is image data of a screen in which the subtitle image for right eye is arranged in the display position (Rx, Ry) based on the right-eye subtitle data, as shown in FIG. 1.
Then, as shown in FIG. 1, the reproduction device superimposes the left-eye subtitle plane on a left-eye video plane which is image data of a screen of the main image for left eye to generate a left-eye plane which is image data of the screen for left eye. Also, as shown in FIG. 1, the reproduction device superimposes the right-eye subtitle plane on a right-eye video plane which is image data of a screen of the main image for right eye to generate a right-eye plane which is image data of the screen for right eye.
On the other hand, when 2D display subtitle data including image data of a subtitle image for 2D display and a display position (x, y) of an upper left corner of the subtitle image on an x-y coordinate system on a screen is inputted, the reproduction device first generates, as the left-eye subtitle plane, image data of a screen in which the upper left corner of the subtitle image for 2D display is arranged in a position (x+offset, y) shifted from the display position (x, y) in the positive direction of x-coordinate by an offset amount “offset”, as shown in FIG. 2. Then, the reproduction device superimposes the left-eye subtitle plane on the left-eye video plane to generate the left-eye plane.
Also, the reproduction device generates, as the right-eye subtitle plane, image data of a screen in which the upper left corner of the subtitle image is arranged in a position (x−offset, y) shifted from the display position (x, y) in the negative direction of the x-coordinate by the offset amount “offset”. Then, the reproduction device superimposes the right-eye subtitle plane on the right-eye video plane to generate the right-eye plane.
Note that an image is transparent in a region where the subtitle image is not arranged in the screen corresponding to the left-eye subtitle plane and in the screen corresponding to the right-eye subtitle plane in FIGS. 1 and 2, and that the main image is arranged in a corresponding region in the screen corresponding to the left-eye plane and the right-eye plane.
When the left-eye plane and the right-eye plane are generated in a manner described above, the screen for left eye is displayed on a display device based on the left-eye plane so as to be shown to a left eye of a user, and the screen for right eye is displayed on the display device based on the right-eye plane so as to be shown to a right eye of the user. Accordingly, the user can view a 3D main image combined with a 3D subtitle.
For example, as shown in FIG. 3A, when the subtitle image for left eye is shifted in the right direction by the offset amount “offset” and the subtitle image for right eye is shifted in the left direction by the offset amount “offset”, a focal position is shifted frontward (user side) in relation to a display device surface, causing the subtitle image to appear to pop out.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 3B, when the subtitle image for left eye is shifted in the left direction by the offset amount “offset” and the subtitle image for right eye is shifted in the right direction by the offset amount “offset”, the focal position is shifted backward in relation to the display device surface, causing the subtitle image to appear to recede. Note that FIGS. 3A and 3B illustrate a user viewing the image displayed on the display device, when seen from above.
As a reproduction device that reproduces a 3D content, there has also been a device that combines and displays a 3D main image with a telop (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-327430).